


Sore Loser

by nature_aly



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Repost of old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nature_aly/pseuds/nature_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the locker room after Nick's soccer team beat Joe's in the Tour Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Another archived fic from a prompt fill at "boyfriends_fic", original prompt can be found in the end notes.

Intellectually, Nick knows he’s a horrible loser. Sometimes though, he forgets other people hate to lose too. Nick is still sitting in the locker room, reading the replies to his tweet about their victories when Joe finally storms into the room. He makes it a point not to catch Nick’s eye as he throws his jersey into his gym bag, and toes off his cleats, shoulders tense.

“Joey.”

No answer.

“Joe... That was fun, right? Gorgeous day.”

Still silence. Nick isn’t used to this, Joe never straight up ignores him. “Aren’t you going to congratulate me on a good game, Joe?”

“Shut up, Nick.”

Even as he speaks, he knows he’s being the world’s hugest hypocrite. “Jeez, it was just a game, no need to be such a little bitch.”

“Blow me, asshole.”

Nick bites his tongue on an even nastier reply as he pushes himself into Joe’s personal space. Joe backs up, and Nick advances again until Joe has backed himself into the wall, glaring at his younger brother. But at least the glare is better than him looking away. “Joe--,” he starts, “nevermind. Okay.” He sinks down to his knees, pulling Joe’s loose shorts down around his ankles.

“Nick, what the fuck are you doing?”

“I know you aren’t the brightest crayon in the box,” Nick speaks slowly, rubbing at Joe’s hardening dick through his briefs, “But I think you can figure it out.”

He hooks his fingers in the waistband on Joe’s underwear and yanks them down quickly, before Joe can protest. He grips the base of Joe’s dick and leans forward to breathe in deeply, taking in his brothers scent. His mouth waters, and he cannot believe that he never realized before just how much he wanted to do this. He looks up before taking Joe into his mouth. Joe is leaning against the wall, head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut, bottom lip clamped between his teeth. No, this won’t do, and he lets his teeth graze the head of Joe’s dick as he pulls off.

“Look at me, Joe.”

It’s a command and Joe complies. Their eyes lock, and Nick leans forward again, his tongue lapping at the head of Joe’s cock, tasting the precum already present there. He closes his mouth around the tip and slides down, taking as much as he can before he feels it hit the back of his throat. He sucks as he pulls back, eliciting a groan from Joe. Wanting to hear it again, he bobs back down, trying to find a rhythm. He tries to take to much in and has to pull off completely, swallowing against his gag reflex, and taking a breath before diving back in. He feels Joe’s hands resting on his shoulders, clenching and relaxing, unsure of what to do until he finally moves them to Nick’s hair. Nick hums his approval and Joe thrusts his hips in sharply, surprising him. It makes him back off quickly, coughing.

“Nick?”

“‘m fine, just gimme a second.”

After catching his breath, he goes back down, grabbing one of Joe’s hands and placing it back in his hair. Joe catches on quickly and is soon fisting his hair with both hands. Nick places his hands on Joe’s hips, exerting some control over his thrusts. As soon as he gets back into a comfortable rhythm, Joe is making an urgent noise and pulling harder on Nick’s hair. It takes Nick a moment to react, and by the time he pulls off Joe is already coming. Nick reflexively shuts his eyes, and he feels Joe’s spunk hit his face in streaks, warm on his already flushed face.

When he opens his eyes, Joe is staring at him with his mouth hanging slightly open in shock or awe, Nick isn’t sure. He wonders what he looks like, he knows there’s cum all over him, he can feel it on his lips, cheeks, even eyelashes and forehead. He licks his lips, noting that the taste is actually kind of sweet, and Joe gasps. He looks like he wants to say something, but he stays quiet. He pulls Nick up and smashes their lips together, kissing him hard and deep.

Nick pulls away and licks his lips again, and turns to start gathering his soccer gear, smiling smugly as he feels Joe following his every move. He loves winning.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from 'inthenameofjuc':
> 
> SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE BOYS AND THEIR RECENT SOCCER KICK (cwidt?)
> 
> Like, Nick's team slaughtered Joe's in the Tour Cup and Nick makes it up to Joe with comforting blowjobs. And lets Joe come on his face.


End file.
